


Высокие горы, бегущая вода

by victor_reno



Category: Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band), yuncifang
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, too many sex scenes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Sorry, only in Russian :(Slowburn Mafia!AUZhan is the head of one family, HaiKuan- another's.MultipairingПекин - Шанхайнет повести печальнее на свете.семьи в сборе. надвигающаяся свадьба. разбитые мечты. первая любовь. первый поцелуй. потерянная невинность. и все к этому причитающееся.мат, алкоголь, секс.
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Cao Yu Chen/Ji Li, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Li Bo Wen/Song Ji Yang, Li Wen Han/Zhou Yi Xuan, Liu Hai Kuan/Wang Zhuo Cheng, Qi Pei Xin/Guo Cheng, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Zhou/Zhu Zan Jin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yu Bin/Zheng Fan Xing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Пролог

Высокие горы бегущая вода  
高山流水 知音難覓

Телефонный звонок разбудил его посреди ночи. Ю заворочалась рядом, недовольно фыркнула, когда муж поднялся с постели.  
\- Да? Говорите.  
\- Господин Ван, это охрана, вам звонят из Государственной клиники, соединить?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Пошли гудки, потом кто-то заговорил, представившись, но Дзянмин пропустил имя звонившего мимо ушей, чувствуя, как к самому горлу подкатывает комок.  
\- Кто это?  
Ю все-таки проснулась; Дзянмин жестом попросил ее подождать. Когда он, положив трубку, стал озираться в поисках одежды, супруга нетерпеливо притопнула.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Из клиники звонили. Это Чан и Цангсэ… Ехать нужно. Где ключи от машины?  
\- Вот же они. - Ю поджала губы, запахнула на груди халат. - Что-то серьезное?  
\- Да.  
На большее сил у него не было.

Доктор объяснил все по пути в морг. Полицейский протянул планшетку с бумагами. Соцработница что-то долго говорила, но Дзянмин уже не слушал, глядя на мальчика с перебинтованной головой, сидящего на больничной койке.  
\- Я его заберу. - он прервал тираду работницы госзащиты и увидел облегчение в ее взгляде. - Спасибо за ваши труды. Идем, ЖаньЖань.

Когда то Чан и Цангсэ работали у него.  
Познакомились на первом для них обоих корпоративе, понравились друг другу, и не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, стали встречаться.  
А через год Дзянмин уже гулял на их свадьбе, с затаенной тоской глядя в спину невесте.  
Потом они пришли, кланяясь в пол и прося отпустить их. Дзянмин смотрел на сверток в руках Цангсэ и трепетал всем своим существом, вспоминая одну единственную ночь, проведенную с любимой женщиной. Ночь, от которой осталось лишь горькое послевкусие: ошибка для нее и угасшая мечта для него…  
И не смог отказать.

Мальчик, что вполне мог оказаться его старшим сыном, сидел на переднем сидении и молча пялился в экран мобильного.  
\- Жань. - Дзянмин кашлянул. - Что ты там пишешь?  
\- Сообщение для мамы. Она будет волноваться. Я пишу, что я с дядей Ваном.  
По его плотно сжатым губам он понял, что ребенок все еще отказывается принять произошедшее.  
Полчаса они простояли на обочине под январским ливнем, пока окончательно решившийся взять Жаня в семью Дзянмин не успокоился.

Жена ситуацию комментировать отказалась, но на похороны пошла.   
У Чана с Цангсэ не осталось в живых ни единого родственника и всем их нехитрым имуществом в виде съемной квартиры и нескольких безделушек выпало распорядиться Дзянмину.  
Жань не плакал. Молча отстоял всю церемонию, послушно сел в машину, где к коленям матери жалась Лу - уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы все понимать, кланялся гостям и принимал соболезнования со всей серьезностью маленького взрослого.  
Худой от постоянного недоедания, смуглый как головешка, хмурый, живой и дерзкий. Дзянмин пытался отыскать в нем свои черты, но видел только Цангсэ, видел и привязывался сильнее.  
Все это не укрылось от Ю, и ее неприязнь выросла в откровенную ненависть, она старалась оградить его от своих детей, мальчик был предоставлен самому себе с утра до ночи. К ее недовольству Лу и малыш Чен привыкли к нему за пару недель, делились игрушками и сладостями, просили мать брать его с собой в краткие визиты к бабушке и дедушке...  
Жань окреп и вытянулся; наводя ужас на соседских хулиганов, дрался в школе до порванных штанов и разбитого носа, готов был удавиться или удавить за новообретенных брата и сестру и смотрел Дзянмину в рот, впитывая каждое его слово, касающееся бизнеса.

Все это было словно в другой жизни…  
Лежа в луже своей крови, Дзянмин ни о чем не жалел. Дочь-красавица на зависть всему округу, младший сын - добрый и чуткий мальчик, старший - гордость и отрада. Огромное состояние на нескольких счетах за границей - детям даже не придется идти по его стопам.  
Мелькнуло бледное лицо Цангсэ в гробу и растаяло, превратившись в застывший образ супруги.   
“О, моя госпожа Ю, нелюбимая жена нелюбимого мужа, несчастная женщина…”  
Она вздрогнула и закашлялась, заливая алой кровью из порванных легких чудесное белое платье, которое они с Лу выбирали так долго.  
\- Вот мы и умираем в один день… - прохрипел Дзянмин и Ю, вдруг улыбнулась алым ртом и потянулась к нему всем своим разбитым телом, последним движением сплетая свои пальцы с его.  
Полиции пришлось вырезать их из перевернутого автомобиля.  
Новый глава Юнмень, срочно вызванный из частной школы, ползал в луже, оставшейся после проливного дождя, завывая как собака, пачкая новый костюм кровью родителей, его старший брат глотал слезы и прижимал к себе бьющуюся в рыданиях сестру.  
Так в одну ночь они и повзрослели.


	2. Ижоу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шанхай - Пекин
> 
> Three kids here are Xiao Zhan, Yu Bin and Li Bowen

Ижоу терпеливо ждал. В таких вопросах торопиться не стоило, как не стоило и махать руками в прошлые разы. Пусть поговорят, так или иначе придется прийти хоть к какому-нибудь решению.  
Двери распахнулись, швейцар запоздало поклонился, еле успев убрать руку, иначе ее оторвало бы одной из створок.  
\- Вот черт. - выругался Ижоу и выплюнул окурок в урну.  
Секретарь Джу в своих легких как паутина одеждах еле успевал за боссом, тот что-то орал, на ходу стягивая с шеи надоевший за весь день галстук, за ними, подхватывая выпавшие из папки бумаги, спешил длинный как жердь юрист.  
Грохнули дверцы джипа.  
\- Домой.  
Ижоу кивнул, поймав в зеркале заднего вида обеспокоенный взгляд ЗанДжина, воткнул в зажигание чип-ключ и увидел ЕГО.  
Словно не касаясь асфальта подошвами туфель, господин Сяо Жань шел по парковке к своему авто. В свете фонарей искрились его глаза, переливались часы на левой руке, вспыхивали мириадами огней стразы на модном пиджаке, но ярче всего сияла его улыбка.  
Красные как кровь, влажные губы растянулись шире, он кивнул, и Ижоу вернул приветствие.  
\- Сука. - только и бросил ХайКуан, ЗанДжин тяжело вздохнул, пристегиваясь, а Ижоу мысленно согласился с ними обоими.  
В последний раз он видел Сяо Жаня лет пятнадцать назад и выглядел он тогда как карикатура на нынешнего самого себя...  
\---

Кричала женщина или ребенок - из-за шума машин было не разобрать, но крик был отчаянным и злым. Ижоу бросил мешок, который тянул из багажника джипа, взял топор и пошел через кусты.  
Старый продовольственный склад под мостом, верхнюю часть уже снесли, нижняя все еще хранит сладковатый душок протухших овощей. Пустые рамы окон, всюду торчит арматура, тускло блестит разбитое стекло.  
На земле в арочном проходе лежал подросток: грязная одежда, шапка спутанных волос, худые ноги в кроссовках, которые ему велики. Еще двое - мальчик и девочка, встали между ним и нападавшими.  
Трое взрослых на троих детей - Ижоу сплюнул.  
\- Эй. Что здесь происходит?  
Доморощенные гангстеры обернулись, посыпался привычный набор оскорблений “да кто ты такой”, “пошел вон, ублюдок”, “не твое мудачье дело” - ничего нового.  
Ижоу поудобнее перехватил топорище, прикидывая его вес.  
Потеть не пришлось - один удар обухом и осевшего наземь бездельника подхватили на руки товарищи, свалили по-тихому, не шумя.  
Ижоу бросил топор, присел рядом, приподнял лоскут штанины, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия.  
\- Сейчас больно будет. - предупредил он.  
Мальчик только кивнул и тихо застонал, когда Ижоу принялся ощупывать колено и голень.  
\- Цело вроде.  
Какой удивительный это был ребенок: глаза на пол лица, острые скулы, плотно сжатый рот. Ни крика, ни жалоб, ни проклятий.  
\- А он не говорит. - словно прочитав его мысли, девчонка, оказавшаяся тощим пацаном в коротких шортах, нырнула ему под руку, садясь и накрывая острые коленки сбитыми в кровь ладонями. Пальцы в цыпках, рот до ушей и полный нос соплей в придачу к красным от слез глазам.  
\- Вообще не говорит? - Ижоу смахнул с раны мелкие камешки. Обернулся - третий стоял чуть поодаль, в руке монтировка, замызганная кепка не прячет плохо окрашенную в рыжий солому волос. - Держи. - кинул ему ключи. - В машине есть вода и аптечка. Неси все.  
Дважды просить не пришлось. Рыжий не сказал про мешки в багажнике ни слова, насупившись разложил перед Ижоу все, что тот попросил принести.  
Вода, антисептик, бинт, еще бинт.  
\- Пей.  
Ижоу вздрогнул - вода лилась изо рта мальчика, оставляя светлые полосы на грязном лице и шее.  
\- В больницу его отведите. Здесь неподалеку есть травмпункт. Бесплатный.  
\- Спасибо, господин Ван.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?  
\- Отец говорил мне о вас. Показывал фото. - мальчик осекся, понимая, что сболтнул таки лишнего. Ничего, умнее будет.  
\- И как зовут твоего отца?  
Молчали долго, смотря друг на друга, словно две фракции на переговорах.  
Немой вдруг дернул Ижоу за подол куртки.  
\- Чего тебе?  
Осторожно взял его кулак в свои ладони, узкие, грязные, прикоснулся к нему лбом, ткнулся коротко носом, губами.  
\- Ну, лишнее, топайте, давайте.  
Троица почти скрылась в разломе стены, как тощий вернулся, отвесил Ижоу церемонный поклон.  
\- Если предоставится такой случай, господин Ван, я вам отплачу.  
Ижоу рассмеялся, поднимая аптечку и топор.  
\- Можешь сигарет мне купить в следующий раз. Дуй.  
Только дома он вспомнил, где видел этого тощего мальчишку.


	3. Джочен

\- Я пойду сегодня в клуб.  
Джочену очень хотелось, чтобы это не звучало как просьба, однако старший брат только усмехнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мои друзья собираются туда.  
\- Ты же говорил, что у тебя нет друзей.  
Жань-гэ отвлекся от своего планшета.  
\- Выпрямись. Ты же пианист, выступать будешь. Скажут, что ты горбатый.  
\- Это мои приятели с того раза.  
“С того раза” - торжественного приема два месяца назад. Жань-гэ тогда сказал ему, что нужно больше общаться со своими сверстниками, чем Чен весь вечер и занимался. Записывал номера и был рад, когда его добавили в общий Вэчат. Поддавшись на уговоры таких же сыновей бизнесменов, он наконец-таки решился на поход в клуб.  
\- Жань-гэ, они все идут…  
\- У тебя экзамены через две недели. Сдашь и иди хоть во все клубы.  
\- Жань-гэ…   
\- Я сказал нет. Бовен!   
Он поднялся из-за стола, накинул пиджак на плечи. Телохранитель забрал сумку, подмигнул насупившемуся Чену.   
\- Не опаздывай на занятия.  
Непреклонный как скала.   
Стало обидно до слез. И Лу нет рядом, чтобы поддержать его - они с Зи и Феей отправились по магазинам.  
Глядя в спину названному брату, Чен поежился.

\---

Неделя тогда выдалась суматошная. Жань бегал по дому, отдавал приказы, комнату родителей закрыли наглухо. Что происходило - никто кроме Жань-гэ не знал, всем занимался он: Лу охрипла от слез, Чен заперся у себя, отказываясь выходить.  
Когда “гости” и “друзья семьи” собрались в большом зале, Жань зашел в его комнату, подхватил за руку и потащил вниз, невзирая на нытье и скулеж.   
\- Слушай меня. - зашептал он, затаскивая Джочена в нишу под лестницей. - Молчи, обо всем я сам договорюсь, понятно? Не беспокойся и не трусь - они будут кричать, да и пусть кричат, нам то что?  
\- Жань-гэ, мне страшно… - пролепетал мальчик.  
\- Мне тоже. - сознался тот. - Просто думай о том, что мы должны защитить Лу. И память наших родителей.  
Людей собралось очень много. В основном мужчины, в черных костюмах, без галстуков, мордатые, бритые, с кривыми носами, пострадавшими в драках.  
\- Господа. - Жань толкнул Чена на стул во главе длинного стола. - Благодарю, что вы все так быстро собрались.  
Чен сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну - эти люди приехали не выражать свои соболезнования. Это стая коршунов слетелась на мертвечину.  
Бросив взгляд на фотографии отца и матери в обрамлении белых цветов на отдельном высоком столике, Чен зажмурился.  
\- Почему это ты говоришь, ЖаньЖань? - один из гостей поднялся, обвел всех взглядом. - Почему не говорит наш новый молодой господин?  
\- Дядюшка Лиу, вы все так шумели, ЧенЧен немного оробел, так, малыш?  
Улыбка Жаня не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
И вот тут началось. Они принялись делить сферы влияния, как будто хоть что-то из этого принадлежало им. С ропота и слов, сказанных вполголоса, разговор перерос в крики и ругань, посыпались оскорбления, от которых у Чена заполыхало лицо и заболело где-то меж ребер. Его старшего брата назвали ублюдком, прихлебателем, нахлебником, дерзким щенком и отродьем шлюхи, шлюхой, упомянули противоестественную связь с отцом, матерью… Жань-гэ же стоял ровно, кусая губы в кровь, и Чен, повинуясь порыву, взял его за руку. Брат опустил взгляд, увидел его перепуганное побелевшее лицо и коротко кивнул.  
То, что произошло дальше, Чену позже казалось страшным сном, потому что Жань взлетел на стол, выхватил у сидевшего рядом человека пистолет из расстегнутой кобуры и выстрелил один раз в лоб господина Лиу.   
Грохот выстрела перекрыл все крики, наступила страшная тишина, нарушаемая только звуком упавшего тела и предсмертным хриплым вздохом.  
\- Кто еще хочет высказаться по поводу моего происхождения?  
Четверо вооруженных вошли в залу и встали у дверей. Один из них показался Чену смутно знакомым: хмурый, держался в тени и не отрывал взгляда от Жань-гэ, а после вышел торопливо, не дождавшись окончания встречи.  
Итогом стали поклоны от присутствующих - каждый подходил и говорил заученную фразу, низко кланяясь перед Джоченом, сложив руки, а Жань стоял за его спиной и коротко благодарил, говоря, что они не забудут их верной службы.   
Так Чен стал главой Юнмень, новым молодым хозяином огромной корпорации, о которой толком ничего не знал. 

\---

Ускользнуть из дома было делом нехитрым: Лу все еще была в городе, Бовен уехал с Жань-гэ, БиньБинь возился со своей жабой - чистил ее аквариум.  
Выскочив за ограду и окунувшись в ноябрьский холодный воздух, Чен рассмеялся - вот он, запах свободы.  
Со стороны порта тянуло ветром соль и влагу - скоро начнется дождь, такой частый в Шанхае.   
Иногда Джочен вспоминал Пекин и вздыхал - было теплее, суше; там остались все его друзья детства, дальние родственники.   
Машина подъехала, он сел в такси, подбирая полы пальто, достал мобильник, написал приятелям, что скоро будет и отключил звук. Пусть ему достанется позже, оно того стоит.

Он ошибался с самого начала - оно того не стоило: музыка в клубе была отвратная и очень громкая, народ галдел, дергаясь под грохот из колонок, полуголые девицы и парни толкались на барных стойках. А чуть позже какой-то парень принес белый порошок в пакетике и Джочену стало совсем грустно.  
\- Тебе нужно выпить! - крикнул ему в ухо кто-то, чьего имени он даже не знал. - Держи!  
Жидкость в стакане была прозрачной и приятно щипала язык. Пузыри пошли в нос, Чен икнул, чихнул и рассмеялся.   
Сколько таких стаканов побывало в его руках, Джочен не помнил. Только мир вокруг стал ярче, светлее и медленнее. Музыка притихла, разговоры вокруг превратились в бульканье и остатки разума забили тревогу.  
\- Мне нужно выйти… - пробубнил он, хватая свое пальто.  
Телефон выпал из рук прямо у порога. Кто-то охнул, кто-то рассмеялся, толпа перед клубом сомкнулась, Чен скреб ногтями по асфальту, подбирая телефон, шатаясь, отошел к стене.   
Его вырвало дважды, прежде чем он смог успокоиться и проверить, жив ли его мобильник. Безуспешно тыкая в экран, расплакался. Вытер лицо вязаной шапкой, побрел к дороге из закутка, в котором прятался ночной клуб.  
Оставалось либо попросить у кого-нибудь мобильник и вспомнить номер Биня, либо поймать такси на улице.  
За ним увязались трое. Вначале похабно шутили по поводу его одежды, потом стали хватать за руки, предлагая весело провести время. Увидев его испуганное лицо, они развеселились, словно акулы, почуявшие кровь, и Чен побежал.  
Побежал так, как никогда не бегал, к просвету между домами, поскальзываясь на мокром асфальте, а преследователи не отставали, улюлюкая и кидая камни в спину.  
Удар оказался очень ощутимым, словно он врезался в стену, прикрытую тонким одеялом. Что-то горячее плеснуло ему на грудь, потекло по животу и брюкам, кто-то чертыхнулся удивленно.  
Как в глупых романтических фильмах, где все поют и танцуют, которые он так любил, Джочен поднял голову и наткнулся на веселый взгляд и кривую ухмылку.  
\- Здравствуй.  
Чен ухватился за первое, до чего дотянулся - за белый пуловер в пятнах кофе, потянул на себя, собираясь кричать о помощи, но захлебнулся своими же словами и теплая ладонь легла ему на затылок, поглаживая.  
Стало так тихо и совсем не страшно. Стоять, вжимаясь в чужого человека всем телом было приятно, хоть и неправильно.  
\- Идем. - раздалось над его ухом. - Нам нужно уйти.  
Пелена с его глаз спала как только они сели в черный джип. Человека обнимавшего его в глухой подворотне, он знал очень хорошо благодаря постоянному набору проклятий Жань-гэ в его адрес.   
Дверь хлопнула еще раз, водитель занял свое место.  
\- Здравствуйте, молодой господин Ван. Домой, господин Лю?  
От ХайКуана пахло пролитым кофе и алкоголем, судя по одежде, он возвращался из ресторана. Что он забыл возле клуба? Как теперь быть? Жань-гэ его точно прибьет за такое....  
Чен лихорадочно пытался ухватиться хоть за одну из мыслей, но все в голове сплелось в тугой комок, вертевшийся и давивший на виски. Хотелось пить и плакать.  
Всю дорогу они молчали, тихо играла музыка, старик Ижоу за рулем весело поглядывал по сторонам, выбирая путь покороче.  
Открыв дверь возле высоких ворот, Чен чуть не вывалился из джипа, отошел на несколько шагов и снова согнулся от приступа рвоты. ХайКуан терпеливо подождал, пока он успокоится, протянул салфетку и бутылку воды.  
В их большом доме светло и тепло; стекло и дерево, цветы в высоких вазах, статуэтки в нишах и на полках шкафов в потолок. Он чем-то похож на родительский дом в Пекине и оттого понравился Джочену еще больше.   
\- Идем. Покажу тебе дом в другой раз.  
В гостевой спальне с видом на подъездную Чен забился в угол дивана, позволяя снять с себя пальто и испачканную футболку. Хайкуан принес мокрое полотенце и снова воды, но уже в стакане. Джочен мотнул головой.  
\- Это просто вода.   
Они долгое время сидели молча. ХайКуан смотрел на него, Чен - себе под ноги, комкая в руках мокрую тряпку.  
\- Мне нужно домой. - наконец таки пробормотал Джочен. Тот кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Но я не могу отпустить тебя в таком виде.  
\- Отвезите меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Как только дозвонюсь до твоего брата.  
ХайКуан взял его руку в свою, осторожно перебирая его пальцы.  
\- Ты как умудрился пойти в это место?  
\- Мои друзья позвали меня…  
\- Хороши друзья, нечего сказать.  
\- Других у меня нет.  
\- Не помнишь, что ты пил? Нет? Не страшно, тебе уже легче?  
\- Да. - Чен поежился. От собеседника пахло чем-то неуловимо приятным, они сидели так близко, что их волосы почти соприкасались.   
\- Господин Лю.   
Вошел старик Ижоу, подмигнул Чену, протянул мобильник, настроенный на видео-звонок.   
\- А-Чен! - голос Жаня оглушил с первых же секунд. - Какого хера ты...  
Брат осекся, увидев, кто ему звонит, поджал губы.  
\- Господин Сяо.  
Джочен затрясся от звука их голосов. Они говорили медленно и вежливо, но в голосе ХайКуана он услышал насмешку, а в голосе брата плохо скрываемое бешенство.   
\- Я вас жду, господин Сяо. Точнее мы вас ждем. - ХайКуан приобнял Чена за плечи, вежливо кивнул. Жань только зубами не заскрежетал.  
\- Я постараюсь приехать как можно скорее, господин Лю. Благодарю за ваши заботы.  
Связь прервалась, Чен обхватил себя руками, отошел к окну. ХайКуан последовал за ним.  
\- Влетит тебе?  
\- Еще как.   
\- Поделом, а?  
Чен нервно хихикнул.  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- В следующий раз найди людей, которым сможешь доверять в клубе. Которые не нальют тебе в коктейль какую-нибудь дрянь.  
\- Таких как ты?  
\- Ты что, кокетничаешь со мной?  
Чен опешив заморгал, но ХайКуан только рассмеялся.  
\- Я шучу. Да, таких как я.   
\- В следующий раз обязательно позвоню тебе.  
\- Обещаешь?   
Звук подъезжающего автомобиля прервал Чена на полуслове, он выглянул в окно: первым выскочил Бинь, его красную с золотым куртку ни с чем не спутать даже в предрассветных сумерках. За ним Бовен, огляделся по сторонам, задрал голову, махнул рукой Чену, Жань сразу же рванул к дому, не озираясь. Дорогу, судя по всему, он знал.  
\- Мне пора.   
И застонал тихо, когда ХайКуан схватил его за плечи, потянул к себе и поцеловал; ахнул от неожиданности и проникновения языка в свой рот, но не оттолкнул, закрыв глаза, простоял полминуты, позволяя жадно себя целовать.   
\- Вот теперь пора. - кивнул ХайКуан, отступая на шаг. - Идем.  
Жань-гэ вбегая в зал, чуть не сшиб с ног Ижоу, попятился и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты здесь, старый лис? Без тебя не обошлось?  
\- Я всегда поблизости, ЖаньЖань. Прости, господин Сяо...  
Тот отмахнулся, мол оставь ты эти церемонии, прошелся по комнате, взял в руки журнал со столика, обернулся на шаги и выдохнул с облегчением.  
\- А-Чен.  
\- Быстро добрались, господин Сяо. Присаживайтесь, прошу вас.  
Принесли чай. Жань даже не притронулся к своему, сверля глазами Джочена, полыхающего всем лицом и шеей как коммунистическое знамя.  
\- Спасибо, что позаботились о моем младшем брате, вы оказали нам неоценимую услугу, господин Лю. - Жань не выдержал, поднялся на ноги, кланяясь, впрочем только в пол кивка головы, не как положено.  
\- Почему же неоценимую. - ХайКуан усмехнулся, отчего его лицо словно раскололось на две части - печальную и веселую. - Вполне оценимую.  
\- Тогда я желаю услышать цену. - у Жань-гэ задергался уголок глаза и Чен поспешно отставил чашку в сторону, вставая с дивана.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит снова встретиться за ужином в присутствии наших юристов и обговорить…  
\- Да иди ты на хер! - вся напускная вежливость слетела с Жаня в мгновение. Ижоу хмыкнул где-то позади, глаза ХайКуана словно фейерверками осветились изнутри, он еле сдерживал смех. Впрочем, в руки он взял себя так же быстро. - Я подумаю. Мой человек позвонит вашему.  
\- Я вас провожу.  
В машину они садились в гробовом молчании. Бовен скользнул на переднее сидение, выключил музыку, Жань достал смятую пачку из кармана брюк, закурил.  
\- Ну босс. - протянул Бинь, выруливая на дорогу.  
\- Чего ну? - вскинулся тот.  
\- Ну не кури ты в машине…  
\- Завались! - Жань сорвался на крик, чуть не выронив сигарету. - Будешь еще мне диктовать, что делать!  
\- Жань-гэ… - осторожно начал Чен, но тут же втянул голову в плечи как черепаха.  
\- А ты закрой свой рот! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворил, идиот? Ты знаешь, к кому ты попал?  
\- Знаю…  
\- Знает он, поглядите-ка на этого храбреца, парни. Ты, ты, глупый своенравный избалованный мальчишка! Из-за тебя мне приходится идти на уступки перед этим двуличным спрутом! Он только и тянет руки ко всему тому, что я сделал, что я заработал для тебя! Болван!  
Чен притих, глядя в окно и глотая слезы, Жань вдавил окурок в пепельницу, открыл окно.  
\- Ты под домашним арестом.  
\- Но, я…  
\- Я так сказал. Тебе было сложно сказать Биню, куда ты поехал? Или взять его с собой? Он бы довез тебя, встретил. Что ты там жрал, посмотри на себя! Ты знаешь, что он по всему городу носился, тебя искал? А случись с тобой что? Кто бы отвечал передо мной? Сестра в истерике… Её хотя бы пожалей, если тебе на меня насрать.  
\- Мне очень жаль… - Чен всхлипнул.  
\- Надеюсь, что жаль. Хочешь быть самостоятельным - подумай о своем поведении и о том, что такое взрослые поступки. В колледж с Бинем, оттуда с Бинем.  
\- Жань-гэ, прости меня, я очень благодарен за твое беспокойство.. -Чен пытался поймать руку брата, тот отвернулся к окну выражая свое недовольство. - Я сожалею, но ты не можешь так со мной…  
\- И это твоя благодарность. Что бы сказал отец сейчас?  
Джочена словно окатили ледяной водой.   
Джип остановился возле дома. Лу стояла на ступеньках крыльца, кутаясь в пиджак, Фея и Зи, словно два ангела-хранителя, маячили за ее спиной. Бовен выскочил из машины первым, открыл дверь, кивнул еле заметно Джияну.   
\- А-Чен!   
Он уткнулся сестре в плечо, зажмурился, стараясь не разреветься. Жань прошел мимо них в дом, бросив на ходу:  
\- Вот он, твой герой. Жив-здоров. Не благодари.  
\- Идем, А-Чен, здесь так холодно. - Лу потянула его за собой. - Ты голоден? Пить хочешь?

Уже когда рассвело, Чен подошел к окну, приоткрывая тяжелые шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет, отразившийся в крышке пианино. Раскрыв ладонь, он посмотрел на теплый и влажный обрывок бумаги с телефонным номером и улыбнулся.


	4. Ю Бинь.

Дорога от дома до колледжа еще никогда не была такой долгой. Бинь смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на мальчишку и усмехался.  
Надо же, в тихом омуте. Такое учудил.  
До полуночи он носился по городу, пытаясь найти его, понять, куда он мог пойти. Объехал наверное все более-менее приличные клубы, кто ж знал, что он попрется в такую дыру.  
\- Хорошо погулял?  
Ноль внимания, смотрит в окно, делает вид, что не слышит.  
\- Во сколько тебя забрать?  
\- Через пять часов.  
\- О, заговорил!  
Бинь откровенно потешался, а Чен дулся на него, уткнувшись лбом в окно.  
Почти у самого колледжа что-то мелькнуло перед капотом джипа, и Бинь еле успел затормозить, матерясь. Подростки на мотоциклах, показывая ему средний палец, промчались мимо, один из дисков проскрежетал по бордюру, Чен от толчка больно приложился носом, вскрикнул.  
Они чуть не опоздали, пока общими усилиями пытались остановить кровь из носа, наконец таки запихав в ноздри почти половину пачки салфеток, Джочен вышел из авто.  
\- Ну что, давай, вперед. Я тебя встречу.  
\- Вот спасибо.  
Бинь замешкался, а потом ругнулся и достал из бардачка коробку.  
\- На. Это тебе.  
Новый мобильник и сим-карта.  
\- Спасибо. - Чен посмотрел на него из-под бровей. - Правда, спасибо.  
\- Брату спасибо скажи. - соврал Бинь. - Он передал. Дуй.

Наплевав на погнутый диск, Бинь шлялся по шанхайским улицам, разглядывая витрины и покупая уличную еду в вагончиках.   
Все равно у еды другой вкус. Не такой, как в Пекине, и уж тем более в Гонконге.  
Зашел в зоомагазин, прикупил пакет вонючей жратвы для Чанчу, закинул его в багажник и пошел к набережной.

\----

Там пахло так же - солью. Только соль была не морской, а человеческой. Кровь и пот, вонь мочи, блевотины, мусора, бездомных, которые приходили потешиться.  
Лужи грязи после дождя, которые никогда не высыхают, в одной такой лежит пьяница, проститутки возле дороги, их сутенеры под мостом, торговцы наркотой, тут же их клиенты вповалку.  
Толпа орет, выстроившись в неправильный круг, размахивает бумажками, колченогий Огуро собирает деньги и записывает ставки на куске рубероида, прибитого к бетонному столбу-свае.  
Кто-то тронул его за плечо и Бинь обернулся.  
\- Привет. - бросил Бовену, обозревая его окрашенную голову. - Пришел таки, задница. Выглядишь как урод.  
Тот рассмеялся заливисто, запрокидывая голову и оголяя красивую шею с выпирающим кадыком, пригладил свои светлые волосы, дернул Биня за рыжую челку.   
\- Ты это... не путай. У меня это часть образа, стиль, мать его. Постереги мои вещи.  
Из вещей у него только мобильник и спортивная куртка.   
Бовен, зажав олимпийку меж ног, помогает Биню обмотать бинтами руки по самый локоть. Тот не удерживается и оборачивает кулаки цепями, Бовен только головой качает.  
\- А что? Так же круто! Так Рэмбо делал.  
И получает по лбу.  
Противник - огромный мужик, выше его на голову и шире в два раза. Бинь хмыкает и кивает Бовену.  
\- Знаю. Молчи, ничего не говори.   
Тот закатывает глаза.   
Бовен сидит на верхотуре, поджимая под себя ноги в трениках, комкает в руках олимпийку Биня, кто-то подходит ближе, садится рядом, пахнет дорогими сигаретами, марку которых Бовен знает наизусть, а еще парфюмом.  
\- Опять он это делает?  
Можно и не оборачиваться, все равно он знает, кто подошел.  
\- Пойдешь ко мне работать?  
Бовен наконец-таки оборачивается, улыбается Ижоу, склоняет голову набок, а после кивает на импровизированную арену, где великан возит Биня по полу.  
\- Да я его я уговорю. Он любит девок и драку, а этого у нас предостаточно.  
Бовен осклабился, отбрасывая грязно-белую челку назад. Бинь поднялся на ноги, размазывая кровь по лицу и становясь похожим на пучеглазое чудище. Зазвенела цепь, ударившись об бетонный пол, началась обычная потеха для публики, толпа заверещала от восторга. Ижоу придвинулся ближе, наклонившись и смотря, как рыжий легко, словно ничего не весит, запрыгивает на спину противника и обматывает его широкую шею цепью в три кольца.  
Усмехнулся, затушил сигарету о подошву ботинка, Бовен уткнулся лицом в олимпийку друга и беззвучно что-то зашептал.  
\- Ты чего так быстро ушел? Он о тебе спрашивал. - словно невзначай уронил Ижоу и Бовен вздохнул, зная, о ком идет речь. - Я заеду завтра за вами. Потолкуй с Ю.  
Ушел он так же незаметно, как и появился.  
На арене судья поднял руку Биня вверх, объявляя его победителем, верзила лежал, хрипя и держась за шею. Бовен не сошел с места - у друга еще пара поединков, а потом они пойдут вместе пропивать и проедать заработанное.

В их халупе всегда холодно и темно - и зимой и летом. Электричество на ночь отключают, потому Бинь наскоро помылся в свете нескольких свечей. Шипел, сидя у зеркала и обрабатывая очередные порезы на лице, смеялся довольно в ответ на фырканье друга и жестами показанное “Хуже твоя морда уже не будет”.  
Одна кровать на двоих, узкая для двух взрослых парней, спать приходится спиной к спине, греясь в тепле друг друга.   
За окном, заклеенным старыми газетами, шумит город, который как в песне “никогда не спит”, поэтому стук в дверь они принимают за шум мегаполиса. Но, когда стук повторяется несколько раз, оба немедленно вскакивают на ноги.   
Бинь хватает с пола свернутую кольцами цепь, Бовен - нож в потертом полотенце рулоном.  
Молодой человек на пороге смотрит в мобильник и голубоватый свет делает его лицо еще красивее, он поднимает голову и улыбается.  
\- И что ты этой цепью хочешь сделать, придурок? - весело подначивает он. - Связать меня?  
Они обнимаются так долго, что Жань начинает чертыхаться от боли в ребрах. Потом сидят на ящиках, смотрят друг на друга, Жань разглядывает их квартиру, потом вздыхает, вставая.  
\- Собирайтесь.  
Бинь не спрашивает, куда и для чего, почему, просто начинает одеваться и кидает вещи в старую спортивную сумку. Бовен стоит недолго у окна, словно раздумывает, а потом следует его примеру, больше мешаясь, чем помогая.  
Впрочем, вещей у них немного.  
В Шанхае тепло и ветрено, в их новом доме просторно и пахнет чем-то сладким, Бинь сразу же занимает кровать слева в их общей спальне, а Бовен первым делом бреет голову наголо.

\---

Бумажный стаканчик летит в урну; Бинь обернулся на хохот подростков и выругался - знакомые байки и спины в джинсовых куртках.   
Он успел ухватить только одного, остальные бросились врассыпную как перепуганные воробьи.   
Тряхнув мальчишку пару раз до треска ткани, Бинь пнул его байк, тот повалился, грохнула об асфальт рама.  
\- Ты! - рявкнул он. - Блядь малолетняя!  
И осекся - мальчишке на вид было лет пятнадцать, не больше. Вцепившись в запястья Биня, он пыхтя пытался оторвать их от своей шеи. Взгляд зацепился за кольца на пальцах и татуировку в виде звезды на указательном.  
\- Отпусти его!  
\- Урод!  
\- Козел!  
\- Мудак!  
Бинь обернулся на их крики, проворонил момент, когда в него полетела банка колы, упала, ударившись об бордюр, заливая его новые белые кроссовки коричневой жидкостью. От неожиданности он выпустил мальчишку, тот рванул к своим, влез на байк за спину одного из друзей и они все словно испарились за несколько секунд.  
Матерясь на чем свет стоит, Бинь запрыгнул в джип, вдавил педаль газа, сминая байк, лежавший на боку, шина лопнула с оглушительным грохотом, люди на улице закричали, заохали, полицейский даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
Уже на трассе он увидел их и прибавил ходу, вот только один отстал и, поравнялся с его джипом. Бинь поздно сообразил в чем дело и длинный гвоздь проскрежетал по дверце, а потом влетел в лобовое стекло, метко брошенный ловкой рукой.  
Два раза он сбросил звонок от Жаня, зная, что за это ему влетит больше, чем за машину, проследовал за подростками на байках до самих складов и потерял их там. В итоге испорченные кроссовки, грязные штаны, царапины на двери и лобовухе. Прооравшись, пиная всякий мусор возле складов и чувствуя, как зудят руки под рукавами красной спортивной куртки, он вернулся к автомобилю, понимая, что к тому же опоздал за Ченом.  
Джочен стоял возле здания колледжа, болтая с девчонками, окружившими его в кольцо.   
\- Это твои подружки?  
\- Они младше меня, учатся на первом подготовительном. - урезонил его Чен. - У меня нет подружки.  
\- Ну так замути с одной из них. Миленькие. - хмыкнул Бинь, разглядывая хихикающих девочек.  
\- Миленькие? - переспросил Чен.  
\- Ну да. А что?  
\- Не ожидал от тебя такого слова.  
Бинь испустил низкий рык.  
\- Слушай, не у одного тебя бывают плохие дни, понял? Что ты на меня взъелся? Я хожу за тобой как нянька, делаю все, что ты скажешь! Я виноват в том, что ты ушел в самоволку и тебе досталось от брата?  
\- Не кричи.  
\- Я и не кричу.  
\- Извини.  
\- Проехали. - Бинь треснул ребром ладони по рулю, сигналя зазевавшемуся старику на стареньком “форде”.  
\- Я же извинился.  
\- Одолжение мне сделал?   
\- БиньБинь…  
\- Что “БиньБинь”? Я не прислуга тебе. Я телохранитель. - от волнения он перешел на кантонский. - Я не обязан задницу тебе подтирать.  
\- Вообще то обязан. - колко заметил Джочен. - Но я пока что и сам с этим успешно справляюсь.  
Бинь расхохотался.  
\- Тцундере ебаная, молодая госпожа! Хочешь в бургерную?   
Пока Чен ходил за заказом, Бинь рылся в своем мобильнике.  
\- Что это у тебя? - Чен смутился, отложив картошку в сторону, когда рыжий показал ему свой мобильник. Полуголая женщина с большой грудью, такая же рыжая, как он сам.  
\- Выбираю, с кем потрахаться сегодня вечером. Как тебе? Или эта?  
\- Выбери ту, с которой тебе интересно.  
\- Я же не кроссворды с ней собираюсь разгадывать.   
Чен получает сообщение и вздрагивает.  
“Привет.”


End file.
